


look me in the eyes (tell me i'm wrong)

by IvyPrincess



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Other, knife shoes appreciation society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: Sometimes, even Yuzuru Hanyu lost.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by sappy Chinese ballads.

The man that stared back at him was unfamiliar, as if he were rudely eyeing a complete stranger through a glass pane instead of his own reflection in a mirror. Still the same face in front of him, no signs of aging, immortal youth at its finest. Who was he? He supposed his cheekbones were a little more prominent, baby fat weathered away against the crashing waves of time. His hair was trimmed into an actual style, no longer left to flop around however it wanted. He wondered if the younger him would recognize the him of today if they didn't still share the same eyes, soft black, barely-there smile lines, capable of cutting steel. Grey suit, dusty pink tie, Windsor knot. He refused to remember what had happened the last time he had worn warm colors ( _paindarkcoldhurtcopperonhistongue_ ) and instead focused on the not-insubstantial weight of the small velvet box in his pocket.

Yuzuru took a deep breath and stepped back from the mirror. It was time.


	2. Ceremony

_The weather was perfect,_ Yuzuru mused as he stood outside in a grey three-piece suit, cut to his figure for once. Not sweltering, despite the amount of sunlight filtering down through the sycamore trees. The breeze helped, he supposed, feeling it riffle through his carefully combed hair, looking for something he wasn't sure he had. The flower arch behind him was as fresh as could be, gentle blooms of various pinks arranged proudly, not a petal out of place. Yes, today was a perfect day for a wedding.

 

Yuzuru hated it.

 

_Today was going to be absolutely perfect,_ Yuzuru chanted to himself as his entire body screamed at him to run away from this place, from the entire situation he had willingly dove into. He glanced to his side, to the only thing anchoring him in front of the altar and preventing him from bolting.

 

Javier Fernandez was resplendent in a black tuxedo, freshly shaven, curls cropped close to his head. Yuzuru indulged himself in eyeing the Spaniard from head to toe, admiring how he matched the perfection of weather except for the anxious gleam in his eyes. Javier stood firmly, hands clasped behind his back and feet slightly apart, chin jutting out in seeming defiance of his nerves.

 

Oh, how could Yuzuru resist loving this man?

 

He nudged Javi’s arm slightly with his own in silent support, the familiar thrill flooding his entire being as Javi returned his touch in recognition and thanks, glad that they were standing so close together one last time. If only love confessions could be that simple.

 

The music swelled, and he refocused on the far end of the aisle. The hush of the crowd seemed to summon a vision in pale pink to match the roses behind Yuzuru, all soft doe eyes and dark, gleaming hair fluttering gracefully in the probing breeze. An absolute daydream, and Yuzuru's worst nightmare.

 

Marina was a gorgeous woman. She had to have been, to catch Javier's eye, but today, she was absolutely glowing, more than a match for any of the fresh blooms she grasped in delicate hands. He didn't want to hate her, he didn't want to have these repulsive feelings welling up like bile from the pit in his abdomen to get stuck in his throat, but he had always been a selfish person, and she now had everything he hadn't known he wanted without paying the price he would have incurred.

 

Involuntarily, Yuzuru glanced towards Javier again and watched his expression change as he laid eyes on his bride.

 

_Oh_ , Yuzuru thought dazedly, watching chocolate eyes melt and nervous lips soften into a bashful smile that Marina returned, an intimate variant of the ones Yuzuru himself so often received whenever his eyes met Javier's and they just smiled and knew.

 

God, he'd never have that eye crinkle directed at him the same way again, would he?


	3. Proposal

His phone was buzzing again, the short vibrations that meant he had gotten a text. Yuzuru looked up from his notes, peering over the edge of his glasses at the device, now dangerously close to falling off the edge of his desk. He quickly picked it up.

 **Javi:** hey yuzu! facetime me when ur not busy :)))))

Yuzuru snorted affectionately at the excessive smiley face and called Javier. Within seconds, the happy Spaniard’s face filled his phone screen and he couldn’t help but grin back at him.

“Yuzuru!” Javier exclaimed, his smile growing impossibly wider at his former training mate. “How are you? Busy?”

“Busier than you, old man,” Yuzuru teased playfully. “I’m doing fine, planning out skate sequence. You?”

“Oh that hurts,” Javier faked a pout before becoming more serious. “Yuzu, remember Marina?”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “How do I forget your girlfriend, Habi. How is she?”

Javier grinned bashfully. “Ah, she’s good. Actually, I proposed to her just now and she said yes!”

"Ah." Yuzuru stiffened, the corners of his mouth twitching, his impulse to grimace warring with his need to fake smile. “Congratulations,” he bit out between clenched teeth, remembering to crinkle his eyes in an attempt to make his expression more genuine.

Luckily, men in love were fools, and Javier was no exception, oblivious to his rinkmate’s wooden stare. He continued to chatter excitedly about how he had proposed so spontaneously he didn't even have wedding rings ready and preparations for the wedding were coming along well and oh, Marina just looked so stunningly beautiful in her surprise! Yuzuru tuned him out, unable to hear anything over the roaring white noise in his ears, barely capable of making proper noncommittal noises in all the right places. It was one thing to hear that Javier was dating someone, but another to hear of marriage directly, something that was so permanent. How could Javi do this to him? He thought bitterly before immediately chiding himself. It’s not like he had any tangible claim to the man. Not now, not ever.

“So you’ll come, right?” At the sound of Javier’s questioning tone, Yuzuru blinked, resurfacing against the tides of his panic.

“Of course,” he replied solemnly, forcefully loosening his clenched fingers from around the phone screen and convincing himself it was the cramp in his hand that hurt, not the pang in his chest. Javier’s grin impossibly brightened before softening to something more intimate, more serious in tone.

“Ah, Yuzu, this is a little sudden but… would you be my best man?” Javier asked earnestly. “I couldn’t think of anyone doing it but you.” Yuzuru could see the hope and expectation in his eyes, and he desperately wished that his friend’s request had been for something else.

“Of course I will, Javi,” he replied instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of this for a long time. Expect slow updates.


End file.
